(Idea Island) Spider Queen Island: Return of the Black Widow
This island would be located first in a town(like in any another island), and then people would begin disappearing. You, being the hero, would investigate and disappear yourself! It turns out that you have been kidnapped by a queen spider, and have been wrapped in her web, along with many other Poptropicans(maybe even famous ones, like Balloon Boy!) Things happen, blah blah blah, and you eventually escape, most likely having found an item somewhere(1). Of course, you can't just leave the other people there, so you sneak past the Queen, who has decided to sleep before 'snacking'. You run into Black Widow when trying to escape, and end up being put into a spider egg by her. (Yuck!). Fast forward, you find out that it isn't a real spider egg, and is full of other escapees. Blah, blah, blah, you work together, blah blah blah, the team knocks out Black Widow and then heads towards the Queen. Big Battle: You have to duck when she shoots webs at you, and run across platforms to dodge when she tries to ram into you. She then hits a wall and you have to throw her own webs at her (possibly with some type of shooter gun thing that you possibly find somewhere possibly in the possible town)((2)). After a number of tries, she gets too tangled to move, collapses and gets knocked out. Her head breaks, and shows that she's actually a robot! Weird, but no time to dwell on the thought. The Spider Queen's cave/hideout/thing begins to crumble, and you have to hurry and cut out the other victims before making your escape. 'Items' ((1))Bolt Cutters or Scissors (Sharp so that you could cut through the web you get stuck in) ((Found before getting kidnapped. ((2))(An 'Equip' Item) Cotton Candy Shooter (to shoot webs at the spider queen) ((Found when you witness two little kids playing with it. It runs out of batteries, so they give it to you because they don't want it anymore.)) Batteries (for the Cotton Candy Shooter/An 'Use' item) ((Found in a toy in the same yard/area where the kids were, that fell over and the batteries fell out.) 'People' Balloon Boy (http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/Balloon_Boy) A Pirate from 'Skullduggery Island' (Perhaps one that got lost at sea, or one we saw on one of the 5 islands((I.E. Parrot Port, Golden Cove, etc.) Abe (Gamer Guy from 'Zomberry Island') ((He might be there because he was searching for a new super rare video game to play or something?)) (http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/Abe) The Coal Man (From 'Mystery Train Island') (Might have been looking for a new job after the Train stopped, and ended up on the island) (http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/The_Coal_Man) Christopher (From 'Vampire Curse Island'/Katya's boyfriend) This might be where he disappeared to (after the bonus quest for 'Vampire Curse' Island) (http://poptropica.wikia.com/wiki/Christopher) Other, randomized characters in various places. 'Places' Main Street (Common Room: Queen Eggs and Ham) Backyard Underground - Spider Queen's Lair, and Black Widow's Hideout Spider Web Spider Egg Bonus Story (Possibility?) You have to dig your way back down to the Spider Queen's cave/hideout/area place thing to find (and save) Black Widow. She may be a bad guy, but she's still a person! Before heading down the hole, a near-by Police Officer hands you some handcuffs for when you find Black Widow. Upon making it back down, you find that she's disappeared from where she last was! Spooky. You decide to begin searching in the fake egg thing, which seems to have been untouched during the cave in. Blah, blah, blah, you find footprints and follow them, which lead to a hole. You jump down and find an entire base where Black Widow works. Turns out the Spider Queen was just one of many robots! You have to find a way to break the computer before they get released! After a possible mini-game, or just a regular boss battle, you throw the computer into a wall and (with the handcuffs you acquire) you take Black Widow back to the surface and behind bars. Category:Island Ideas Category:Poptropica Island Ideas Category:Sequel Island Ideas Category:Ideas Category:Idea